you'll always be my danna
by whatever909
Summary: what happenes when Deidara finds his Danna dead? sasodei one shot


Deidara slumped onto the bed Sasori and him shared, The red head was due back from his mission and hour yet he still hadn't returned. The blond stood up and went to walk around outside, for some reason he thought something terible had happened...

None of the other Akatsuki members bothered to look up, if they had they would of noticed the look of concern in his eyes and his clenched fists.

Deidara slowly walked through the forest with an un-easy look on his face, it was midnight now and no one had heard or seen Sasori since he was battling with the Pink haired girl and granny-chiyo.

For some strange reason he felt sick, as if something incredibly bad was happening or happened, '_god, I hope Sasori Danna's okay un'_ he thought to himself as his pace quickened and perspiration appeared on his brow.

The Blond was getting nearer to where his partner was fighting, all of his thoughts focused on finding the puppet master, to bring back to the akatsuki base in one piece.

His thoughts stopped as he tripped over something sticking out of the ground, it was part of a puppet, Deidara had no idea which one but if there was just one part of a puppet something was seriously wrong. The blond knew has Danna to well to know that Sasori would never let anything, and I mean anything happened to his puppets.

Deidara found another piece of puppet on the floor and anxiety was travelling through his body like poison entering his blood stream.

Something was seriously wrong now, Deidara broke out into a run until he saw the Area his Danna had been had been fighting...yet no one was there.

"Sasori Danna!?" Deidara called out through the Darkness of the night.  
The blond stumbled his way through the ever growing Darkness until he found something that made his blood go cold

"Danna....?" Deidara asked in a child like manner as he crouched down beside Sasori,

The Red heads eyes were closed and a hole was in the middle of his heart container.

The blond's world seemed to dissapear around him, his Danna was dead, the only one in the Akatsuki who he seemed to get along with and enjoy the company..and the arguments.

Deidara pushed some of Sasori's crimson coloured hair out of the way of his face as the blond began to remember all of the Arguments they used to have with each other...

_SMACK "Brat I told you to never, ever interrupt me with you 'art' while I am working on mine!" Sasori growled as he threw his puppet into the bin due to a cut down the middle of it, which was Due to Deidara charging in yelling excitedly._  
"you know Danna,un" Deidara said trying not to let the tears that were accumulating in his eyes spill, "I guess we always told each other how much we hated each other but there was one thing I could never tell you un," Deidara said wiping his eyes  
"I love you..."

Deidara chuckled softly before holding out his hand to reveal and owl, "Look Danna I'll show you something, un,"

The blond put his art onto Sasori's work surface before he quickly bolted out of the room.  
'What's he done now,' Sasori thought to himself as he picked up the sculpture.

BOOOOOM!!!

Deidara laughed as he ran past hidan  
"What the fuck have you done this time?" Hidan asked as he heard yelling from the Two Artist's room.

Just, as Deidara was about to explain he heard a door being slammed and angry for steps approaching  
"uh...I'll tell you later, un"

"That is not art, everyone knows art is eternal!" Sasori was slowly getting pissed at his partners attitude, constantly saying that art should be brief

"nook Danna, art if brief un," Deidara said now getting annoyed at the red head, always, always saying his art wasn't art!

They continued to argue until late and by that time all of the Akatsuki members were on the verge of either leaving or killing them to residential Artists.

----

"you know Danna,un" Deidara said trying not to let the tears that were accumulating in his eyes spill, "i guess we always told eachother how much we hated each other but there was one thing i could never tell you un," Deidara said wiping his eyes  
"i love you..."

As Deidara walked away leaving his partner there, his only thought was this

_'you'll always be my Danna.'_

* * *

sorry it's short, didn't really have alot of time to write it, sowwi again!!

reviews appriciated!

characters (c) Masashi kishimoto-san


End file.
